Personal Details
by Sakura414
Summary: Kamui has to write a paper for English class. The only problem is that he can't do it without sounding insane.


"Write about an event in your life that helped you in your "coming of age" to mature and grow as a person."

_Kamui Shiro_

_9/16/00_

_pd. 5_

_ When I was fourteen years old, I watched my mother burn in a giant fire engulfing my entire house in Okinawa. Before she completely turned to nothing but ashes and left me to angst, she told me to go back to Tokyo, where I had grown up. I honored her last words and departed, not by plane or train, but by leaping from building to building. When I arrived, I met my two childhood friends, Kotori and Fuuma Monou. Both siblings were people who were very important to me. I tried to push them away so that they wouldn't get involved with me and end up getting hurt, but that didn't work out too well. In the end, Fuuma turned against me, hurt me, and killed Kotori. Before this happened, I was told by a princess who lives beneath the Diet Building that the fate of the world rests on my shoulders. This meant that I had two options: become a Dragon of Earth and destroy humanity, or become a Dragon of Heaven and save it. I chose the latter, which lead to lots and lots of pain, anguish, suffering, and angst. I lost several people who were very close to me, including my mother and Kotori. In the end, I learned that if you want to protect something important, you have to be ready to make sacrifices. It was a hard lesson to learn, but _

Kamui sighed and dropped his pencil. He could already see Sensei laughing at him and failing him for not telling the truth. He crumpled up his paper and tossed it in the general vicinity of the recycling bin. Groaning loudly, he started again.

_Kamui Shiro_

_9/16/00_

_pd. 5_

_ At the beginning of last year, around January or so, my mother died of-_

He paused and chewed on his pencil, debating weather he should blatantly lie or simply bend the truth.

_-a disease. Just moments before her death, she told me to go back to Tokyo, where I had grown up. She handed me an airplane ticket and a little bit of money, and with that, she departed this world. Honoring her last words, I went back to Tokyo. When I arrived, I met my two childhood friends, Kotori and Fuuma Monou. Things went back to normal after that, just like when we were young. For a while, at least. However, good things always come to an end. That spring, Kotori was killed-_

Still chewing on his eraser, Kamui mused over how on Earth Fuuma would have killed Kotori without going completely bonkers and driving a sword through her chest.

_-in a car accident. Fuuma was driving drunk on an icy road, and... well, you get the picture. _

"Now, how do I explain the dream-seeing princess who can't see, hear, speak, or walk and lives under the diet building?" Kamui asked himself, realizing that cutting out all of the magic, sword fights, battle wounds, kekkai-breaking, death, and psychics from his story was going to be harder than he thought.

He made an unidentifiable noise of frustration and dropped his pencil, followed by his head.

"This is impossible!" he cried, crumpling up the second piece of loose leaf and throwing it to the green bin of rejection.

"You're killing trees," he heard a raspy voice say,"Having trouble with your homework?"

"Subaru," he sat up and rubbed his forehead, which had taken most of the impact when he slammed his head onto his desk.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Subaru asked, holding out a mug.

Kamui smiled, realizing that his friend was wearing a frilly apron with a cat on it (he had gotten rid of his "kiss the cook" apron a month ago, probably because of some incident involving a certain Sakurazukamori) and panda slippers.

Kamui nodded. "Thank you."

Subaru pulled up a chair. "So, are you having trouble with your homework?"

"Yes," the younger boy replied, handing his companion the ugly sheet of paper containing the writing prompt.

Subaru read over it several times. "Well," he mumbled after several minutes,"I suppose you can't exactly write about saving the world, can you?"

Kamui shook his head,"I tried that twice already, but it's impossible to make it sound even remotely believable."

"I see. That _is_ a problem..." the man continued to stare at the white sheet of evil, as if staring at it for long enough would give him an idea. "Well, you could write about when you moved to Okinawa, or when you came back to Tokyo, or even when you-"

"I have an idea," Kamui cut in,"Thanks for your help, Subaru. I know what to write about now."

11:30 PM

Subaru opened the door to Kamui's room and stepped inside to check on the younger boy. He smiled when he saw the 15-year-old asleep with his head on his desk and his pencil still in his hand.

He slowly pulled the piece of paper out from under Kamui's arm and began reading.

_Kamui Shiro_

_9/16/00_

_pd. 5_

_ What helped me to grow and mature as a person wasn't any specific event. I've never had any sort of "life changing experience"-_

Subaru chuckled. What a lie that was.

_What helped me in my coming of age was actually a person: my friend, Subaru Sumeragi. He's always there for me when I need him, ever since we first met. He helped me through a particularly hard time in my life, when a very good friend of mine was killed by another person who was also very dear to me. At that time, I thought that what I wanted was to run away, to just shut down and close up inside myself so that the pain would go away. It was Subaru who brought me back when nobody else could. He taught me that running away isn't going to help me, that I have to take action if I want something or have a wish. He taught me how to be strong. He and I underwent very similar hardships, but he is still living and trying his best every day, and I know that I have to do the same. Subaru is the only person who I feel that I can open up to. He's always so kind to me, even though I don't deserve it. He taught me to feel again, and he taught me to smile again. He taught me to live when I wanted to die. Most of all, he taught me to love when all I could do was hate. Before I met Subaru, all I could think of was myself, just like a child. He made me realize that I need to open up to the people who love me and let them help me when I need it. Even after all that he's been through, Subaru still has room in his heart for a selfish person like me. That in itself is truly amazing, and I hope that I can grow to become at least a little more like him. Subaru taught me what love really is, and I think that's what it means to truly "come of age"._

_I love you, Subaru._

Subaru smiled and put the sheet of paper down. He took off his sweatshirt and draped it around Kamui's shoulders, gave the boy a small hug and a kiss on the forehead, and turned out the light. When he reached the doorway, he turned around and whispered,

"I love you, too."

A/N: Just another crappy oneshot. I was given this writing prompt in English class as part of our _To Kill a Mockingbird_ unit. Of course, being the X fangirl that I am, the first thing I thought of when I read the assignment was "Kamui!" So, naturally, I did what any self-respecting junkie would do: I wrote about it! XD The only problem being that I haven't exactly started on my actual paper yet... Oh, well. What're Sundays for, right? :) Well, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little badly written thing.

Until next time,

Sakura


End file.
